


Circumscribed

by Lomedet



Category: Promethean Age Series - Bear
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomedet/pseuds/Lomedet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumscribed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra LeMaitre (Petra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



> "Hell hath no limit, nor is circumscribed  
> In one self place." – Christopher Marlowe

They are beautiful together. Not just their bodies, though Kit looks at Will's angles with the same desire as always and Annie is lush and womanly and appealing, but the connection between them. Kit yearns to be part of it, to slide between them laughing and land a kiss on Will's mouth, to see what Anne will let him get away with in touches and tickles, to feel human arms around him, before and behind. He reaches out, unthinking, and is shocked by the cold surface of the mirror he is looking through. He is tempted to turn away - surely they will judge him for the intrusion, and he has not so many friends he can afford to lose two in one stroke. But he watches until the end, until the muscles in Will's back clench in a painfully familiar way, and Annie whimpers and sighs and smiles and settles into the bedclothes. Will reaches across her and blows out the candle, and Kit turns away, amused and aroused and missing them.

It is only later, alone for once in his own bed, that he stops to wonder for whom the candle was lit.


End file.
